Various types of optical systems are known in the art for concentrating light from a linear source onto a linear target region. Considerable research and design resources have been invested in developing highly efficient light sources, including for example diodes, that constitute compact extended sources which emit multi-directional light from a nearly point location, however conventional optical components are not optimal for concentrating light from such compact extended sources onto a linear target region.